<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死神豆腐打炮 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544766">死神豆腐打炮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死神豆腐打炮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>死亡总是从嘴唇开始。<br/> 不会比冬天更寒冷。<br/> 每一次接触都让鲁道夫想到，这与他对死的预期相符，冰冷的，滑腻的，在他分裂出来用以自戕的那份心里，他就是这样想象它。死亡的手指在他的喉咙上弹奏，皮肤变成琴键，血管变成琴弦。死亡亲吻他，再是向下，然后死亡拥抱他。冷然火焰烧进骨里。做爱变为处刑，他被死亡吞吃。<br/> 死亡在夜里滑进他的窗户。在地上的影子里有什么流动，他知道是它，它从影子里走出来，凌晨三时以友善为面具呼唤他，语气怀念如自小长大的老友。病理折磨让他失眠久久，见它时亦神志不清，数次以为它是出现在自己的梦里。但摸到那冰冷触感，如触一尊呼吸的坚冰，于是便知晓一切不是梦境。<br/>死亡牵住他的手礼节性亲吻，如礼貌地招待他母亲。总是从嘴唇开始。他知那两片薄肉，编织诱言与吻触，却无半点人气。但依旧视其为友，且亲密温顺地被他以阴影揉进怀抱里。它循循善诱，在耳边诉说的语句如诗，却离不去谈论母亲。无非诱他将那柄闪烁的皇冠取下放在自己乱遭的头毛上。他因病头疼，听它絮语亦懒于反抗。死亡遂侵入他的身体，如冬季寒气。死亡触摸他的身体，他喘息呻吟，心底却不觉得有何欢愉。死亡也并不情动，脸上唯有快意。猎人猎鹿的表情。<br/>交欢亦可无需激情，他早已相熟这道理。死亡低低絮语，问他是否曾动过念头，以此报复母亲。不等他回话早已笑起。他没说话。它知道这种想法过于荒诞不经。于是它装模作样地说，我们不要在这时刻提起她吧！让我们在这时刻只属于彼此！——甚至有几分暧昧得像恋人的私语。<br/>他听出了尾音里的儿戏之情，有些恼怒，终于用牙齿去咬它的嘴唇。亲吻亦可作为攻击，他也晓得这道理。死亡的手指扣住他的背，隔着皮肤去摸他脊椎，一寸一寸摹出他的形体。它指甲尖利，毫不留情扎进他背上皮肤里。一边身下耸动一边在他身上抓出血痕。它喜欢赐予他疼痛，他亦咬它更加用力。病人染上末日解放前的狂欢便无理可循。他尝至血味，竟未曾想过死亡亦流血。但那体液一股腐朽霉味，亦不带活气。<br/>死亡放开他，亲吻他身体，不因他的利齿而恼怒。他仰视天花板，夜色里图形随感官交织旋转，融成霉气的血泊沿着墙角向下滴。他因高潮情迷意乱，不知何时见那图形逐渐舒展，最后变为原来的光景。寒气自窗户飘进，他醒过来。它正躺在他身边，坐起身，温和地打量他。<br/>还会多久？他问。指病情，指龃龉，指他们俩。这取决于你。它说，若你再坚定一些，早已不会是今日的光景……但你，鲁道夫，你，你不会那样，我说的对吗？<br/>死亡笑，于是他便从那种笑声里意识到自己一生的悲剧，那无可逆转。死亡看着他的眼睛，伸出手去，指节探进他嘴里，摸到某颗牙齿，齿锋尖尖，它以指腹抚摸，然后捏紧，然后血流到他口腔里。他惊，但是合不拢嘴，脸颊被捏得更紧。痛苦的剥离，些微断裂的细碎声音，它最后一扯，拔下来，握紧在手心。他被血呛得咳嗽。这是惩罚？他问，因为我咬了你？<br/>这是纪念。死亡说，这不是最痛苦的。</p><p> 死神吻了他。血流进鲁道夫的喉咙里，那是他自己的血，但是却没有一丝温度，这与他对死的预期相符，冰冷的，滑腻的，在他分裂出来用以自戕的那份心里，他就是这样想象它。死神的手指在他的喉咙上弹奏，皮肤变成琴键，血管变成琴弦。死神亲吻他，再是向下，然后死神拥抱他。冷然火焰烧进骨里。做爱变为处刑，他被死神吞吃。他被他拥着，起舞，旋转，如同图形一样融城一体，他摸到一把枪，金属冰凉，不会比冬天更寒冷，在那之前他亲吻他的情人，然后又得到一个吻，死亡总是从嘴唇开始。<br/>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>